


Love Charm

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wearbear!Tormund, Witch!Jon, jonmundhalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Jon is a witch, one who sells potions and charms to his fellow students at Castle Black University, one with a repeating customer by the name of Tormund.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Love Charm

Jon was a witch. 

He had never particularly wanted to be a witch when he was growing up, he had always wanted to be more like his sibling/cousins who were werewolves or merfolk or evens necromancer.

(Arya raising the dead from the crypts during a tantrum had been an interesting display of powers to say the least.)

But no, his blood, the blood of a fire mage and a werewolf, had somehow mixed to make him a witch.

His father (his real father not the bastard who had donated half his DNA) had always said that it was his grandmother’s blood that had made him a witch, but Jon didn’t know if he believed him. It was not like there was anyone else he could ask about that. Not when the ghosts had all been in a sulk since Arya decided to use some of their skeletons to prank Sansa when she was six.

There was one bonus, Jon supposed, he could use his powers to make a little extra money while at university. He made a killing selling hangover potions to drunk students and love charms that did not really work to students with a crush. 

There was one customer who kept coming back though, a member of the Free Folk, a Were-bear from Beyond the Wall who kept coming back asking for luck charms and memory potions (which were strictly banned so Jon refused) and for his pocket flame to be refilled.

He always brought with him tales of his explorations and of the various creatures he had fought.

Jon was still sceptical about the existence of ice spiders, but Tormund was insistent on their existence.

He always looked forward to seeing Tormund, to hearing his stories and the warm hand that invariably landed upon his arm at some point.

“Jon!” Tormund called putting as he burst in, “How’s my lovely witch today?”

Jon smiled, “I’m good Tormund, thank you. How was that luck charm I sold you last time?”

“It was good,” Tormund leaned heavily on the counter, “Saved my skin from one of the ice zombie ambushes, somehow they all managed to stumble into the fire.”

“Well that was certainly lucky.” Jon tried not to think about how he might have lost Tormund without that charm, how the ice zombies had been getting bolder and bolder more recently. “Did you come here for another one? Or perhaps a charm to keep you warm?”

“Well I know one way you could certainly keep me warm.” Tormund waggled his eyebrows and Jon couldn’t help the giggle that burst from his throat at the sight. 

“But no, I was actually wondering if you could sell me a love charm.” Tormund said, “Seeing as theone I’ve been flirting with for nearly a year still hasn’t picked up on it.”

Jon’s lips tilted up in a smirk, “You know they don’t actually work right? It’s impossible to make someone love you, and obsession can only happen with really dark magic. All my love charms really are is a confidence charm mixed with some rose petals to make them pink and smell nice. If you need the confidence boot then I can sell you a confidence charm, but otherwise just tell them.”

Tormund’s eyes went large and he let out a loud bark of laughter, “That’s sneaky of you, I approve.”

“I wasn’t going to sell anything to do with love,” Jon confessed, “But after the tenth person to come in asking for a charm I decided to make one. Tested it on my brother of course, and the only thing it did was make him serenade his best friend; which, considering he’s a merman, was a surprisingly terrible rendition of ‘Seasons of my love’.”

It hadn’t worked to make the two of them get together in the end, that had been Rickon falling asleep on top of them both while in his wolf form and so making them talk about their feelings.

“So you would suggest I just ask the object of my affections out on a date instead?” Tormund asked.

Jon nodded, “Yeah, nothing like a bit of self confidence to make people fall for you. Ask them out on a date and take it from there.” 

Tormund nodded back, and there were a few minutes of silence. 

Jon knew that Tormund would either speak or leave when he was ready, and so left him to browse the shelves while he turned back to the potion he had been preparing for Satin when Tormund had arrived.

“Jon, uhh, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Tormund finally said, sounding more nervous than Jon had ever heard him before.

“Sure.” Jon didn’t bother to look up from the blue poppy he was crushing. 

“Great, it’s a date. I’ll pick you up at six.” Tormund grinned as he left the shop, “Wear something nice for me.”

Jon’s head shot up from the potion he was focusing on and could only stare at Tormund’s retreating ginger hair. It almost sounded like Tormund had just asked  _ him _ on a date, but that couldn’t be right. Could it?

Fuck. He needed to speak to Sansa. She would know what to do. 


End file.
